


*SNIIIIIIIIFF*

by destielmydost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sadly, Sick Castiel, cas is at the bunker, cook! dean, nothing really, oneshot fluff, pretty much G but SLIGHT refference, pretty normal, very fluff much cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielmydost/pseuds/destielmydost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning while Sam is out on a case Cas gets sick and Dean takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*SNIIIIIIIIFF*

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluff piece I've been meaning to post for a month now. I'm working on a longer, more complex, higher rated fic but these things take time. Thanks for reading!

Dean buried his head in his pillow.  
*Sniff*  
He looked over at his alarm clock- 4:26 AM. Sam was out on a case, so Dean had made an executive decision to sleep in.  
*sniff, sniff*  
"Dammit, Cas," Dean growled. He tried wrapping his pillow around his ears, but he could feel the snorting and sneezing coming from down the hall. Dean rolled off the bed in a T-shirt and boxers and stumbled over to Castiel's room.  
"You've been human for less than two months and you can't keep your damn immune system under control?" Castiel looked pretty miserable, with a red nose and ruffled hair. Looked kinda good, actually. Focus, Winchester. Cas looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.  
"It seems I- *cough*- am about to- *snerff*- lose a lung. Poor Jimmy."  
"Relax, Shakespeare, you'll be fine. Just a cold, or someth-"  
*SNERRRRFF*  
"-ing worse." It's November- have you already caught the flu?! Hold on-" Dean half-jogged to the emergency kit in the kitchen, slowly waking up. he fished around in the small clear tub till he pulled out the thermometer Sam had picked up at the drugstore. When Dean returned to Cas's room the former angel's eyes were drooping, the man himself slumped against the headboard in a half-up, half-lying down position.  
"Open up,"  
"What-*cough*- are you going to do with that?"  
"Open your trap and find out," Dean shoved the thermometer under Castiel's tongue and clamped the poor man's mouth shut like a muzzle. Castiel struggled and moaned against Dean's grip, but Dean was jerked back to reality at the sound of the thermometer beeping a few seconds later. "Wow, Cas, 103." Dean sighed, moved away from the bed, and headed out the door.  
"Where are-*CHOO!*- you going?" Castiel asked in a nasally voice.  
"To grab a bucket," Dean replied, "you'll be spewing soon enough."  
"Is that a medical term?" Dean could hear Cas call out of the room as he rounded the corner to a broom closet.  
"No, but it should be, Old Faithful," Dean came back in Castiel's bedroom and set the bucket down by the bed.  
"I don't- *cough couGH COUGH*-"  
Dean walked over and put his hand on the other man's shoulder and leaned in closer as the red-rimmed blue eyes grew wider. "Take it easy, Cas. It'll be a while, but you'll get better." Cas nodded at Dean silently. "I'm gonna make you some soup. Sit tight." Quickly, Dean stepped back and rushed out of the room, cheeks red and thoughts jumbled.

~~~~~

As Dean gathered ingredients and put the water to boil he thought about Cas. What if Sam and Dean had never found Castiel after the fall? Would he still be homeless Clarence sniveling in the cold? All this worrying made Dean feel as if Cas's coughing was getting louder-  
"What did I tell you?"  
"*sniffle-cough*- I was bored, Dean, and I wanted to sit with you."  
Dean wished he could tell him to go back to bed, or at least the couch, but Cas looked so desperate.  
"Fine, sit at the table. But don't even look at the food. I don't want your germs in my kitchen," Dean looked over his shoulder at Castiel and gave a small grin. Cas returned a small smile and plopped down in a hard-backed wooden chair, empty bucket in his lap.  
Dean turned back to the counter but could feel Castiel's gaze following him. Although not entirely pleasant, it was a relief to have a close eye on the sick little puppy.   
Wait, puppy?  
They were silent, save Castiel's sick noises. About half an hour later Dean ladled out a bowl of soup and set it down in front of Castiel.  
"Eat up," Dean announced with a grin.   
"Thank you, Dean."  
"Ah, don't mention it."  
"Very-*sniff*- well. One question, though,"  
"Shoot."  
"This appears to require a different method of consuming than a burrito,"  
"Astute observation,"  
"Would you care to enlighten me?"  
Dean froze for a moment, then realized he forgot a spoon. Crap. He jumped up to run to the silverware drawer, but jostled the rickety table.  
"AGHHH!"  
"Shit! Sorry, Cas-" Dean ran to grab a towel, and started mopping up the table, floor, and-  
"Oh. Uh, here," Dean gave the towel to Castiel so he could clean up his chest and lap where soup had splashed. "I'm so sorry, Cas, I'll get you some more." Dean served Cas more soup and set it down gingerly. Castiel smiled widely up at Dean who immediately responded with a deep smile. They sat at the table in comfortable almost-silence as Cas slurped and sniffled. Constantly Dean found himself tearing his eyes away from the gentle bee-lover, alternately studying the ceiling and his fingernails- but Dean's eyes always fell back on Cas.  
After Castiel's thirds the Sun had begun to rise, but both Dean and Castiel's eyes were falling shut.  
"Nice job, Cas," Dean mumbled as they shuffled back to Castiel's room.  
"*cough*-Why? What job?"  
"NO throw up. Proud of you, man."  
Castiel smiled at Dean, then yawned.   
"C'mon, we should get to sleep. I-uh- I mean you should get some rest. And so should I. In general. Uh..." Dean felt his brain collapsing on itself as he struggled to act normal to the most abnormal man. But Cas payed no mind as they walked into his bedroom. Dean hurried over to the window to shut the blinds against the intrusive sunlight. Behind him Cas stumbled over to his bed and fell face down on top of the sheets and groaned.  
"Dude," Dean whined. He maneuvered himself over Castiel and flipped him over gently. He stayed there for a few seconds a Cas stared up at him, breathing fast and shallow.  
Dean reluctantly stood up and cleared his throat. "Get under the covers, I don't want you to freeze," Castiel complied, inching under the covers with his blue eyes fixed on Dean's green ones.  
"Um," Dean began, "maybe I should I should stay here- just till you fall asleep. Y'know, in case you, uh, need anything?" Dean broke their protracted gaze and looked down at his hands.  
"Okay." Castiel said and rolled over, sniffling.  
Dean leaned against the wall and looked around the room. It was pretty bare, the open closet revealing only the few items Cas had accepted from Sam and Dean.  
"Dean?"  
"Hmm?" Dean turned to Castiel.  
"Are you-*cough sniiiiiiiff*- uncomfortable?"  
"I'm fine, Cas-"  
"You are taking care of me, I won't let you stand there indefinitely. Sit," Castiel pointed to the other side of the double bed.  
"You don't have to-"  
"Sit." Castiel's commanding voice was impressive, even with the flu. So Dean sat, leaning against the headboard, Cas a foot away.  
"Feel better, Cas."  
"Thank you, Dean. *sniffle*"  
Dean closed his eyes as Cas's sniffles deepened into snores.

~~~~

Castiel opened his eyes a few hours later and heard soft breathing behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a freckled face lying on top of the covers, dozing peacefully. Castiel smiled a little, snuggled anew, and went back to sleep.


End file.
